


Steve the Iron-Ballerina

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, M/M, Skittles, Stony - Freeform, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hops into one of Tony's underdeveloped Iron suits and lots of fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve the Iron-Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at any Marvel related fan fiction and I didn't put that many characters or references in because of how I got nervous that I'd mess them up. It's really just superbly fluffy stony so hope you enjoy.

“Steve let’s go sleep,” Tony yelled from their living room.  
“Sorry what?” Steve replied, appearing two seconds later in an underdeveloped model of Tony’s new suit.  
Stark laughed fondly before saying, “You know Rogers, I was scared the whole ‘future thing’ might’ve been too much for you to take, but obviously, you fit right in.”  
Steve sent the face-piece away and flashed him some dimples before attempting a twirl. However, the suit was drastically flat-footed like all other iron- man suits and Steve was on his knees before Tony could advise him to stop.  
“Well there goes my future as the iron-ballerina,” Steve pouted shifting his weight backwards so he was on his butt.  
Tony cringed inwardly at his boyfriend’s sense of humor but managed a quiet chuckle.  
“JARVIS, could you send the suit back? I don’t think Steve here is gonna be the one to do that regardless that it’s just ruined his future as a ballerina.” Tony said getting off the couch.  
“Hey…” Steve grumped attempting to hang on to one of his iron hands as everything started flying off.  
“You’re such a baby,” Tony laughed, sitting in front of the man so both of them were on the floor.  
“And you love me for it,” Steve teased finally letting the iron hand go.  
“Mm no, I love you for this,” Tony smiled pecking a dimple.  
“And this,” he added touching around Steve’s upper body.  
“And this… but only a little” he continued sucking on Steve’s lower lip.  
“Mm… Maybe a lot a little,” Tony laughed, starting to full on make out with his blonde boyfriend.  
“How about my incredible sense of humor? And ‘goody-goody mindset’ and impossibly kind actions?” Steve asked pulling back and quoting a little of what Tony had said during one of their half-hearted arguments.  
“Ummm, all of that too. And maybe your babyness is starting to grow on me, but don’t tell anyone I said that.” Tony responded pulling Steve onto his lap.  
Rogers chuckled finally satisfied, and recommenced the kiss that Tony had started.  
After a while of the push and pull of both men’s lips and wandering hands, Tony stood up, carrying Steve with him.  
“Hey that’s my move,” Steve complained but his mouth continued to smile.  
“Eh, whatever, I’m getting sick of being the damsel in distress anyway, and let’s face it, you’re the princess in this relationship," Stark replied.  
Steve rolled his eyes but let Tony take him to the bed before gently escaping the older man’s arms.  
“I cant’ believe you didn’t design the suit to twirl though,” Steve joked lying down.  
“It wasn’t the first thing on my mind…” Tony admitted laughing before edging up on top of Steve carefully.  
“What was then?”  
Tony didn’t reply though because he hated having to talk work when Steve was lying right underneath him. Instead, he began toying with the hem of Steve’s shirt.  
Steve rolled his eyes at Stark’s lack of response but assisted Tony in lifting his shirt off.  
As the pale grey T-shirt found it’s way to the floor, Tony marveled at the gentle curves spreading across Steve’s chest and stomach. So much muscle and skin. He loved it. Kissing each of Steve’s eight packs he made his way down to the navel and stuck with it until Steve’s hands gently brought his face back up.  
“I love you Tony,” Rogers mumbled the moment Stark wasn’t all over his mouth.  
“How much?” Tony asked whipping his own shirt off and kissing Steve’s neck.  
Steve struggled to talk as Tony was right at his sweet spot and instead let out a soft moan.  
“Do that again, I like that,” Tony murmured playing with Steve’s hair.  
“Well then start kissing me again oh mighty Iron Man,” Steve answered sarcastically. Tony grinned.  
“Okay but you still have to answer my first question.”  
“How could I possibly answer that? To the moon and back? To Pluto and beyond. To infinity?” Steve grumped unsatisfied with his possible choice of answers.  
“How about you show me?” Tony asked as a happy sigh escaped Steve’s lips from all the sucking that had been going on around his collarbones.  
Steve’s eyes then got uncharacteristically mischievous and, without a warning, he flipped Tony over so he himself was on top.  
“Woah there Mr. Eager!” Tony yelled as his view suddenly changed.  
Steve laughed lightly and started his display of affection. He began with Tony’s face by slowly pecking around Stark’s forehead and brows before he gave an affectionate nuzzle at his boyfriend’s nose. Then Steve found the other man’s lips and lightly toyed around with him there. Just as Tony’s mouth opened Steve stopped.  
“Hey,” Tony grumped.  
“Not yet,” Steve replied, but licked Stark’s lips quickly before proceeding downwards.  
Steve liked Tony’s collarbones. They weren’t very prominent but the gentle lump they gave his chest drove Rogers insane. He sucked and nibbled and kissed them until Tony declared that he would wake up with purple lines for collarbones if Steve didn’t stop.  
Chuckling, Steve stopped and traced downwards with his fingers.  
Stark’s belly didn’t have as much of an affect on Steve as the collarbones but he kissed it anyway before the older man could protest.  
Rogers efficiently managed to slip of Tony’s shorts before he could argue and was playing around with kissing different parts of the other man’s thighs much to both of their pleasure.  
“Ugh Steve stop stop stop, we can’t do this right now,” Tony moaned and Steve stopped.  
“You’re right, it’s way past your bed time,” Steve joked before pulling off his own shorts so they were both in their briefs.  
“Shut up and come here,” Tony demanded as the paler man fiddled around with the lights and curtains.  
“Bossy Stark, what a surprise. Nice to have you back,” Steve said rolling his eyes but joining the other man anyway.  
“So are you ever gonna finish that kiss you started?” Tony asked ignoring Steve’s sarcasm.  
As means of response Steve nestled into Stark’s arms and kissed his jawline.  
“Well thank god,” Tony grinned and brought his mouth on Steve’s once more.  
The pair kissed sleepily and quite sloppily before Rogers pulled away.  
“Hey I’ve still gotta finish what I started around here tomorrow though,” Steve said gently touching around Stark’s thighs and causing Tony to close his eyes in lustful pleasure.  
“You damned tease,” Tony muttered batting the blonde’s hands away and pulling them back around his chest and neck.  
‘Ouch, tease? I am no such thing. At least I got your pants off for you,” Steve smirked and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth.  
“Now we’re both ready to sleep! Hey… maybe I am kind of a tease,” he added bobbing his head in contemplation.  
“Oh gosh Steve just stop talking and come cuddle, I’m cold.” Stark complained as his slightly hyper partner started searching around the nightstand for water.  
“Okay,” Steve obliged happily and cuddled up to Tony quickly tangling their legs and getting comfortable.  
“I’ve never heard you talk more than me Rogers. Did Barton introduce you to Starbucks or something?” Tony mumbled as Steve finally laid his head on Tony’s chest.  
“No… Just Skittles… I had eight packets! What’s Starbucks?” Steve asked yawning still slightly energetic.  
“Eight packs! Barton let you have 8 packs? God… Don’t worry about Starbucks…” Tony replied stroking his steady hands through Steve’s golden head.  
Steve didn’t reply though because he’d fallen fast asleep.  
“Gosh, how can you sleep like that on 8 packs of Skittles?” Tony asked the softly snoring Steve not expecting him to awake and forgetting about his boyfriend’s rapid metabolism.  
The insomniac grinned fondly at his boyfriend’s open mouthed sleeping expression and soon got comfortable himself.  
He’d probably not sleep for the next three hours but with Steve curled around him like a kitten it didn’t really concern him. How on earth had he landed himself such a cute superhero for a bedmate? He could only wonder, but he was happy regardless and after and hour of gently stroking Roger’s back with a thumb he fell asleep too. Peaceful and kind of loud, both men slept tangled up so thoroughly that a passerby couldn’t differentiate one from another… but that’s just how they liked it. Almost too close for comfort but not even wanting an inch of separation because of how terribly they’d bear it.


End file.
